You don't deserve it
by Sweet PuppyTails
Summary: McGee thinks he is better than Tony. And Tony can't take it any longer. ONESHOT oh and first story So please be nice ;


One shot, my first story so please be nice but if I made a mistake's - wich i'm surely did- please say it to me.  
Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS. But if I can have it on my birthday I would be a very happy person.

**You don't deserve it.  
**

Tony's POV

Tony lookes in the bullpen. He was again the Senior Field Agent on the team after 4 month's leadership. In that time hell began after Gibbs said to him ''you'll do''. Because of those words he wasn't taken serious, not by McGee or Ziva. No not at all they thought he wasn't good enough by those words from Gibbs he even thought that he wasn't good enough. Then Gibbs came back with a mustache to claim his old job back. Tony was shoved to his spot and Mcgee to his desk. Tony didn't mind but what he didn't like that nobody said that he did a good job after those painfull months.

Yes the 4 months were sad for all of them, their leader just quit with all of it. A few tears were shared with each other. But not Tony no he had taken the leaders job wel not taken got given more likely. And everyone hate him for that, Nobody thought this was also hard for him. They just looked at him angry like he was FBI or even worse. That was the first month, only bark no bite. No the bite came later. He still was sad about it and he asked himself every single time why he didn't take the job in Rota.

Then he woke up out of his thoughts when he heard his boss yell '' Gear up we got a case'' . His boss walked away when he saw Tony next to him. '' Dinozzo You don't go with us. You've still got reports to write 'bout you'' he snorted'' .. Leadership'' Tony shrugged. Well at least he was alone without someone who can let him sink deeper in self pity. '' DiNozzo McGee is also going stay with you to look if you do your jobb this time'' '' I always did my jobb, i can't say that from you. You just quit without an explanation.'' '' I didn't quit I retired and I don't have to explain me to you.'' With that Gibbs walked away. Tony looked back at his desk and then at McGee's _Great now the probie has to babysitt me._

McGee's POV.

Mcgee sat his desk when tony thought that. He had also`a thought about his mentor who he tought wasn't good enough. He did want to ask tony wy he had got the leadership wile it was clearly that tony didn't deserve it. And then he thought why don't I ask now we are alone. '' Tony, I need to ask you a question'' '' Yeah McGoo what do you need to ask me, How you pick up a woman?'' McGee snorted this juvenile and chauvinist guy was once his leader. '' Well why did Gibbs pick you as team leader? You don't know about anything specific like me with computers or Ziva with fighting.''

Then Tony looked at him with anger in his eyes but as McGee thought that Tony might get into a fight that He won from Tony cause Tony is not good in any thing. ''Well I was the senior field agent, and I know how to lead a team and how to respect someone.

Tony's POV.

Tony write his reports in silence '' cause he did not want to talk to Mcgee. After his reports were done he got a message from Ziva that it was a suicide and that they came back to train in the gym.

Tony didn't like they were already coming back but a day in the gym that he didn't mind.

20 Minutes later.  
He heard the elevator and knew it were Gibbs and Ziva. He already had his reports on Gibbs desk.

When Gibbs saw all the reports he knew Gibbs couldn't let him here. '' We don't have anything to do now so we go down to the gym for some hand to hand combat training.'' '' Are we going to fight against each other?'' He asked he wanted to blew off steam without a second thought and that can in a fight in the gym. '' Yeah is good''

After 5 minutes they all were full clothe in gym shorts and blue ncis shirts.

Tony was punchin at`the back and you saw the bag swinging at another hard punch. Tony only became angrier he wanted to fight against McGee or Ziva.  
'' DiNozzo you're going to fight against McGee'' Yes, McGee I'm going to show you why I'm chosen as team leader.

They both stood ready in the ring when Gibbs said '' And fight''. The first few hits were just small one's and he already felt better. He let Mcgee also have a chance to hit him. Only then he heard McGee say '' That is what you had, our ex-leader don't have harder punches than that, I'm dissapointed not. I always said you couldn't do anything you don't deserve you're own team you don't even deserve to be on this team'' That was when Tony lost it they all saw it happen but couldn't do anything. You saw McGee duck a few times. But he wasn't going to stop Tony to hit his mark ; McGee.

McGee's POV.

When He saw Tony's angry face he knew he had gone to far. He felt the hits untill somebody pushed him away and was now fighting Tony when he saw it was Ziva he wanted to stand up but Gibbs held him to the ground. After a few moments he saw Ziva losing the battle and was shocked. Tony had just won from Ziva how can that be?. That's when he saw Gibbs had gone to Tony and try to calm him done. with contrary effect. That was when Tony smashed a fist in Gibbs jaw and said '' I quit.'' And they all looked schocked at Tony who just walked away like nothing had happened.

End

I know weird end but maybe I'm going to make a sequel.


End file.
